Dyna Blade
.]] '''Dyna Blade' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Kirby'' franchise. She is both a recurring boss and ally, whose malicious actions are normally motivated by a need to protect her children. Physical Appearance Dyna Blade's first appearance depicts her as an enormous, armored bird with white feathers on her chest and red feathers on her head. She also has rainbow-colored feathers covering her metal wings. She wears red armor with yellow rims and has a blue stone on her chest. She has a yellow mohawk and red and blue feathers around her eyes. In Kirby Air Ride, Dyna Blade was given a much more detailed design, now having textured feathers and an overall more detailed appearance. Her head and ohawk were much smaller than they were in Kirby Super Star and her armor and head feathers were now more crimson and maroon as opposed to the bright red previously used. Dyna Blade's design remains the same in Kirby Super Star Ultra, albeit for bearing more resemblance to her earlier look. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In her titular sub-game, Dyna Bade is ruining everyone's crops. However, unknown to Kirby, she was just trying to feed her young chicks. Kirby goes after her and eventually defeats her. Kirby wanted to make up for this, so he feeds the chicks apples from Whispy's branches and teaches them how to fly. In the sub-game "Meta Knight's Revenge", Dyna Blade appears to help Kirby after he was blown off of the Halberd, but was gunned down by the crew on board. Dyna Blade also appears as a card in the mini-game Card Swipe and the sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra in Kirby Super Star Ultra. ''Kirby Air Ride'' Dyna Blade also appears in Kirby Air Ride as one of the events in City Trial mode. In the event, she would stand in one spot and sometimes fly from place to place before flying away for good. In City Trail's checklist, Dyna had two boxes dedicated to her. One involved damaging her, and the other involved her landing on Kirby. Whenever she is damaged, Dyna Blade drops a large amount of Power-ups. Other media ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, she appears as an unlockable trophy. The trophy is obtained by completing All-Star Mode on Very Hard difficulty with any character. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dyna Blade appears in a few episodes of ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In her first appearance, she was ruining the crops of Cappy Town, and King Dedede and Escargoon trick her into thinking that Kirby wanted to eat her eggs, so she ended up attacking him. However, when Kirby finds out that she was trying to feed her chicks (much like in Kirby Super Star), he helps her to do so. Trivia * Dyna Blade's name comes from the fact that she has sharp, sword-like wings, and the word dynamic (as in destructive). * It is unknown what species of bird Dyna Blade is, but she bears resemblance to the hawk. * In Kirby Air Ride, she was mistakenly referred to as male. Category:Kirby characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Animal superheroes Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional birds of prey Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:1996 introductions